Inner Demons
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: The Titans go To Vancouver Canada to visit Raven's Family. What happens when one of the siblings is infected with her Inner Demons? NOT AN RAE/RED FIC A ROB/RAE FIC IF ANYTHING!
1. On our way

Amelia Roth. That's me, one of the children Brice Roth has... And for the F.Y.I. There's like nine of us. There is Salem, 22, Alanis, 20, Xavior, 19, Raven, 18, Amy, 17, Me, 15, Damian, 15, Isis, 14, and Abbie, 13. Mom died when Abbie was born, so we live with our multimillionaire father, Brice. Well even though we're not supposed to be married... I am! He's a musician and his name is Chris. Tall, tan, beautiful dirty blonde and brown hair, and semi muscular. He's a little older than I am, but since we never age... I thought I might as well make the most of it.

When my siblings and I were born we were 'Blessed' with special gifts. We can control elements, play any instrument, read thoughts, control people and animals, some of us can become animals, some have better fighting skills. I am the one who was raped twice... So now I'm the one who has to be protected, but if you saw my destiny you'd agree that my family were the ones that needed to be protected. I'm what you may call 'special'. Call me a freak, go ahead, that's what I think I am. I'm supposed to rule the world one day. We're all trying to keep my destiny from coming true. As my birthday comes the attacks are more frequent. The attacks meaning my inner demons wanting out... There have been times when I've came close to dying. Sometimes I wish I was dead, I should be dead... I shouldn't be here, I should be six feet under but no... I'm cursed with these cursed visions of my loved ones dying, the world black and lifeless, and my hands covered with my beloved Chris's blood. Dad says not to talk illy about our so called gifts. My life sucks right now because of not only the attacks, but having to share my room with a bitch. No, I'm not talking about a female dog, as a matter of fact I'm dealing with something completely opposite. I'm dealing with a Kitten. Yep, Kitten, Killer Moth's daughter. Killer Moth and my dad are working on business so Kitten has to stay here. Don't get me wrong we have fun sometimes, but the other times I want to rip her head off and feed it to my wolves. My sister is coming up to the mansion with her husband and her team. They should be arriving tomorrow. It's a good thing I have vocal lessons tomorrow. Just another annoyance in my book, more whining, people, and less space. I'm claustrophobic and I don't like people. I don't hate them I just dislike them, they get on my nerves. Oh shit! Here we go again.

The red headed girl screamed in frustration. "Let ME GO!" She screamed. "AMELIA CALM DOWN! You can make it through this you've done this before." Her fiance said. "Chris it hurts! I Can't take this anymore!" She shouted. Her breathing becoming labored. Her eyes fluttered shut as she screamed and arched off the couch. The blood and sweat was starting to sink into the couch. The bleeding coming from the girls wrists and a tiny bit from her throat. "We have to get this bleeding stopped if she's going to fight it off." The tall older male said. Her back arched again and a muffled cry came from her mouth. She fought for control of her body trying to keep her mind in place. Her back arched again and then finally it stopped. Her eyes still closed and her breathing short and hard. The bleeding stopped and she lay almost lifeless, and still. The breathing quickened and she screamed again. "IT WON'T STOP!" She screamed. She clawed at her chest and then it stopped. Chris. Stand over her with a dark look on his face. He looked down at the now lifeless girl and felt a tear wash down his face. The obsidian dagger had been plunged deep into her chest and she lay lifeless on the couch. Her back arched and she gave a quick breath before the soul was returned to the body. She woke up and the tears streamed down her face. "I was so close this time. I saw Mom, she told me to go back. It wasn't my time yet. Then she was gone and I heard a voice say 'Child go back and be with the ones you love, You are needed in a month.' Chris I'm Scared." She cried. " We will not let that happen. I promise." He whispered. He grabbed her hands and held them in his. "I Swear I will do whatever it takes to protect you." He said. He kissed her cold hands and dropped them. Her face bloody and sweaty from the attack. She got up and walked to the shower. She rejoiced at the feel of the cold water on her back. '_Why does this keep happening to me?' _ She asked herself.  
_MEANWHILE ON A PLANE_

"Dude that's so not fair! I call a rematch!" Beast Boy shouted. "You just won't admit that I'm better at video games!" Cyborg shouted in reply. "NO WAY!" BB Screamed. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP? YOU'RE WORSE THAN A BABY!" Raven shouted. She walked over to where the black haired, grey eyed boy sat alone. "What are you thinking about Jason?" She asked. "The Roth manor." He replied looking out the window. "My sister." She said. He blushed but nodded his head. "She probably won't remember me." He said. "No body can forget a unique person like you Jason. I remembered you." She said with a smile. She felt someone touch her shoulder and smiled even wider. "Hello Richard." She said. "Damn! Did you tell her I was behind her?" He asked Jason. "Nope, she's just that good." Jason said. " _**Please take your seats we will be landing in fifteen minutes. Destination: Vancouver, Canada. Thank you and have a pleasant day.**_" The captain said. With everyone in there seats the plane started to land.

As soon as they were let out Beast boy, Cyborg and Starfire were throwing up. Raven ran up to the old woman and hugged her. "Hello Miss Raven." She said. "Hello Sparrow." Raven Said. "Oh please call me Betty." She said. "Then you have to call me Rachel." Raven laughed. "Ah it's good to have you home Miss Rachel." Betty said. "I see you Mr. Todd." Betty said. "Hi Betty." He said walking over to the old woman. "Jason you have to stop this growing. I almost cannot hug you." She said. " Every one in!" Betty called. They all piled into the limo and left the airport behind.


	2. Home at last

Hi, Well this is the arrival part

Hello- Normal talking

**Hello- Yelling**

_**Hello- Demons **_

_Hello- Singing_

_**Hello- Visions**_

The car pulled up in the drive way and Raven and Jason stepped out first. Betty stepped out of the driver seat and stood next to them. "Welcome to the Roth Manor!" A black haired man in his mid- forties said. "Dad!" Raven ran to her father. "Ah, Rachel it hasn't been the same without you." He said. "Hi Mr. Roth." Jason said. "Jason! How have things been?" He asked. A red haired boy stepped out from the shadows. "Xavior!" Raven yelped. A black haired blue eyed man stepped on the pavement of the drive. "Salem!" A brown haired brown eyed girl, blue haired green eyed girl, black haired blue eyed girl, brown haired brown eyed boy, and a red haired purple eyed girl stepped out and greeted their sister. "Where's Amelia?" Raven asked. "She had another attack." Salem said, glumly. "WHEN!" Jason asked hurried. "Relax Jason. She got over it but she was left in critical condition. She's in the theater now. She's singing, again." Salem said. Jason ran to the theater and through the double doors. What he found was unbelievable. The now 16 year old girl with longer hair than when she was younger, was singing her heart out. He walked over to the closest seat and smiled while watching.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone feels like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around _

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear the tears will not stop raining down_

_So Stand in the Rain stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain you won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found _

_you stand in the rain_

He watched as she played the violin and sung at the same time always thinking she was beautiful.

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fear's whispering_

_If she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found _

_The only way out is through everything she's running from_

_Wants to give up and lie down_

_So stand in the rain stand your ground_

_Stand up while it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain you won't drown _

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_you stand in the rain._

He thought about when she sung 'one day what's lost can be found.' What did it mean? Did it mean when they used to play together, when they both shared their first kiss? He noticed the theater starting to come apart. He ran down to the stage and grabbed her shoulders.

_So stand in the rain stand your ground _

_stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain you won't drown _

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_So Stand in the rain stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_you stand through the pain you won't drown _

She screamed but continued to sing.

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_you stand in the rain_

She had tears streaming down her face as she cried into his shoulder. He heard her try to say something. "Let go of me." She said. He let her go and smiled. She had a sad expression on her face. "You left me. You left me waiting. You told me that we'd meet up at the old willow tree. We were supposed to share each other's second kiss with each other. You left me waiting for days, weeks even. Everyday I'd go back hoping you were there. But you never were." She said. He could hear the hurt, anger, and all out sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry Amelia... I didn't know we were moving. McKenzie(A.N.) didn't know either." He said. He touched her shoulder but she jerked away. " I'm sorry but you're too late... I'm sorry Jason but I didn't know you were coming back. I'm Sorry don't hate me. Please don't hate me." She cried. "Why would I hate you?" He asked. "I-I-I'm Engaged." She said. There was a shill smack noise that rang through the room. The girl felt her face and felt a trickle of blood run down her cheek. She was knocked to her knees when she took the blow. Her eyes widened and the tears stopped. "_**YOU IDIOT!**_" She shouted. Fire engulfed her and she grew about seven feet taller and her inner demons begging to get out. She grabbed at her head and screamed in pain. _**"Let us out to play."**_ The demons screamed in her head. "**NO!" **She screamed out. "**CHRIS!**" She screamed. The 18 year old boy came running in and grabbed her. "It's gonna be okay. It's alright." He whispered. "Stop. Saying. That. It. Is. Not. Going. To. Be. OKAY!" She screamed. Her eyes clouded with black. "NO! DON'T LET IT CONSUME YOU!" Chris Screamed. "Jason Quick give me your knife." He said. Jason tossed the knife to Chris and watched as Chris Slit her wrists and made a tiny incision in her neck. She arched her back and screamed. Jason watched in horror as she fought against herself.

_IN AMELIA'S MIND_

I fought for control over my Demons and was failing. I lie down and let them consume me. I saw a vision then.

_**I was in a field, floating about three feet off the ground. I floated over the dead bodies and blood. The green grass was covered in blood. I stood across from Jason. I was pleading for him to kill me. Kill me so I didn't hurt anymore people. I was crying and My Demons were punishing me for it. I pleaded even harder. I watched a look of sadness pass his face. I heard a sickening crack and then realized that it was the knife that just pierced my heart. I whispered a thank you on the way down. **_

A.N.: McKenzie is Jason's sister who died in a car accident at age 19.A drunk driver hit her head on. She was in critical condition so her parents decided to pull the plug. She died instantly.


End file.
